It happened to her
by coco22201
Summary: Clace..Clary gets into a fight with Simmon and on her way to the institute gets into a lot of trouble. Is she beyond repair or will Jace help her get out of her situation? Rated mature just to be on the safe side for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story here on fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy and review...sorry its short I'll make it longer next time:)**

"Wait Simon just listen," I plead.

"I'm done listening Clary; this has no concerns toward you. I does not make a difference who I go out with whether it be Izzy or Mia. Just stay out of it." He didn't understand, I was friends with both girls so when each of them came to talk to me about him and how much they liked him it only made me feel like shit.

"You know what Clary?"

"What Simon?" My temper flaring to life, along with my face. If Jace was here he would probably make some snide comment on how my face matched my hair, or that I looked like a tomato. Speaking of Jace, I gave up a whole after noon to hang out with Simon, and we have not stopped bickering on Izzy or Mia.

"…just don't understand do you Clary." This pulled me out of my head, better known as "LaLa Land where Clary spends most of her day."

"Whatever Simon I tired of this. I'm leaving, and you can call me when you get your head out of your ass." With that I left. I was upset and wanting to not meet prying eyes on the street I turned into a more deserted path that would get me to the back of the institute. It was starting to grow dark and I felt stupid, I was a shadowhunter and I forgot to bring any weapons or witchlight. Don't panic Clary, I chided to myself. I could call Jace and tell him to come get me….but then he would yell at me for forgetting my weapons and not taking a cab, and I was already upset with my argument with Simon, so of course Jace would want to get involved. No, I don't need to call anybody, I will be fine. Plus no one ever really goes this way, so maybe no demons would come too.

"Just keep walking," I repeated.

"Yea just keep walking," slurred a voice. I stopped, I didn't say that, that wasn't my voice. I turn quickly and see who it came from. He was maybe about twenty, he looked like he belonged to the streets. Tattoos covering his arms, not marks I noticed, he was a mundane. This man was a brollic and looked like he could easily like two hundred pounds like they were down pillows.

"Or you can come over to me and we can have a good time," he continued, taking a step closer to me.

Ignore him, I thought, just keep walking your almost there. Stupid, Stupid me for not taking any form of protection with me. Now I'm stuck in a dark alley with some huge idiot. I should have called Jace, or at least have taken a cab, why don't I ever think.

"Wait come over here baby. I promise I won't hurt you." He stumbled closer. This only made me walk faster. I'm almost out into the street. Only a little more. Focus I could hear his heavy footsteps match my light almost none existent ones. I'm a shadow hunter, I've been training for almost a year. I have faced demons who where stronger than this man, but somehow all my training went out the door and I was like the helpless 16 year old thrust into horrid situation after horrid situation, not knowing who to believe or trust. I wasn't paying attention, dam Isabelle for throwing away my whole entire wardrobe and replacing my sneakers with heels. Then I realized the man had I knife on my throat. Dam I really need to pay more attention to what's happening instead of zoning out. I was not just scarred I was terrified.

"Please just, just let me go, and I won't say anything about this." He was drunk I could see it from the look of his eyes.

"You know what? I think I'm going to have some fun first."

X Jace P.O.V.

Where was she? She left here when it was three saying she would be back later, but she still has not come back and it's almost eleven. Your overreacting I told myself, she probably didn't look at the time and was playing those nerd games Simon was into. I have stopped myself from calling so far thinking that she was going to be mad about me over reacting. And she wasn't answering her phone, maybe she was in trouble. Or maybe she left her phone on the couch or something. Fuck it.

The rings felt like they lasted forever.

"Hello."

"Hey Bloodsucker, put Clary on the phone, its important."

"You mean she's not with you."

"I she was with me, why would I be on the phone with you moron." I sighed, where was Clary?

"Dude she left like at like eight, well more like stormed out; we got into a little fight." He admitted almost sheepishly.

"What did you do to make her made? If you even touched her I would," But I was cut of mid tyrant by.

"Oh please you know I would never do anything to hurt her. Look I'll call Luke and her mom and see if she's over there and if not I'll check around my place. You check around your place. Okay?"

I wanted to snap at him, but I knew he was right.

"Okay deal, stay in touch and tell me if you find here."

**Review if you want to hear what happens next :)**

**Dum Dum Dum :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the suppor and comments and subscribers, it really means a lot to me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter...if I ever figure out how to upload it, I seriously at this point have no idea how to add chapters, so yea its okay to laugh at me at this point I am very confused. But theres fireworks outside so I want to figure this out soon. Hope you guys all have a good memorial day tomorrow. Hope you enjoy and review :) **

Simon POV

Hmmm should I start off with, "Hello Mrs. Fray is Clary there? If she's not there we think we lost your daughter." Or maybe a more direct approach "Can I speak to Clary please?" Should I call her Jocelyn or Mrs. Fray or is she now Mrs. G. I am not prepared to speak to her. What if it's Luke on the phone? That could get weird, I mean he is a werewolf, he might want to eat me, but then again I do have that lovely mark of Cain. Maybe I should stop by; you know to deliver the news in person.

Jace POV

"Hey Alec, your with Magnus right?"

"Yea, why was there a demon attack?" Alec commented, his voice rising and getting more panicked.

"No, just listen, I don't know where Clary is and I think she is in trouble. Like big trouble, can you ask Magnus to try and you know locate her, like we did for Seb-Jonothan I mean."

"Yea dude don't worry about it, and I'm sure she's fine. I mean she's almost better than you at fighting but as soon as Magnus locates her I'll text you where she is."

"Don't worry," he tried not to yell at Alec, after all they have been through to be together, he couldn't lose her now, not when he just got her back.

"I have to go, just tell him to hurry. Thanks by the way."

Before Alec could answer he hung up and quickly redialed another number.

"JACE, this has better be important, you know I'm at Akira and that there's that big sale, which by the way your girlfriend was supposed to join! She knew that there was a big sale here and we were supposed to meet here at one. She told me she would come and support…and shop of course." All of a sudden I heard screaming in the background and then "Hey bitch, those are mine. Let-let go of the shoes women before a I ripe the shoes and your arm away."

"Jace now's really not a good time so can I just call you back in five."

"Izzy Clarys-"

"Tell Clary that I'm really disappointed that she ditched me to cuddle with you, and tell her she owes me, and I mean like big time she is coming shopping with me for a good ten days in a row to make up for this."

"But-"

"No buts Jace stop trying to defend her, but tell her not to worry I'm a good friend and got her an armful of clothes and shoes, and some other things that I'm not really sure where they're supposed to go…but they look cute."

"Izzy, Clarys missing." I quickly blurted out before she could me interrupt again.

"Oh my God, okay here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to pay really quickly take a taxi to the institute, drop of the bags, and then meet you and help you search for her. Where should I meet you?"

"Way to prioritize Izzy, do you care more about the clothes than about Clary? I mean she could be in big trouble and your dropping off shopping bags. She could be hurt or even worse she could be," I couldn't say it, "Dead, Izzy she could need us," each word I said made my voice rise, and towards the end bystanders were staring.

"Okay Jace let's not get your panties in waddle. Clarys a shadow hunter, she's almost better than you. I'm sure she's fine, meanwhile these sales are a once in a lifetime thing."

"Whatever just text me when you're on your way to the institute, I'll text you my location." I was pissed, but what she said next flooded out any anger.

"Jace," her voice was almost heart breackingly sincere, "Don't worry were going to find her, I'm sure she's fine."

"Yea I hope your right, I got to go bye."

Just a couple minutes after I hung up the phone I got a text. "80 Sansfrane Avenue, the alley near Starbucks, almost at the end. –Alec is the shit and you know it."

I closed my phone and bolted I was a good twenty minutes away from there. This was the alley that Clary used as a shortcut from the institute to Simmons, and I've told her millions of times to not go through, it gives even me the creeps and it takes a lot to scare me. I took out my phone to text Izzy.

"Stay at the institute, I'll meet you there.-Jace"

Something in my gut told me to send another message.

"Prepare the infirmary, call Magnus, we are going to need his help. Also call Luke, Jocelyn, and Simon and tell them to come."

Simon could now come into the institute, it was either due to the Mark of Cain or my blood, but no one really cared which one it was. Clary was so happy when she found this out. Even Izzy was happy by this news. I remembered the twinkle in her eyes, those big green eyes. Was I going to ever see those green eyes light up again? No, he could not think like that he had to be strong. He loved Clary; he of all people would know if Clary was dead. I would feel it in his gut, right?

I had seen horrible things in my life; things that would make normal people go crazy. But I was not prepared for what I saw when I reached Clary.

**Enjoy and review to find out what Jace sees and whats happened to Clary!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS: **

**Hey okay so first things first whatever is in bold I did not write I tweeked 30 years to 17 years old, and 3 am to 6:45 am to work with the story, but whatever is in bold is NOT mine. I wanted to have a more emotional first hand expierence on what happened to Clary, since it is such a touchy subject and I didn't want to say the wrong thing or offend anybody. The information was found on(for some reason its not letting me put the whole url code in together so combine these two and you get the right url code, there are no spaces, if that doesn't work that visit my profile and i'll have the link there) its really sad, but very well written and **I hope you enjoy and review,**and**** enocurage everyone to read it. So this is my disclaimer to whatever is written in bold in the story. **

**Also I do not own any of the characters...sadly. **** I'm glad you guys like the story and I read the comments you write and I would like so say thanks and I hope you enjoy. :)**

Jace POV

"Clary…Clary babe are you okay." There my Clary was, sprawled on the dirty alley ground. Next to her was a body… a man. But I didn't have time to think about the guy. All I could think about was Clary she was shivering and crying, I then realized that she was in nothing but a bra and a cute pair of undies. In her hand was an old broken beer bottle which was covered in blood, she had a firm grip of it in her hand. Her hand; it was shivering. What the hell happened to Clary, my Clary? My mind was racing but something pulled me out of my head. Clary was talking, more like mumbling, so quietly I had to lean in to hear her.

"Please don't hurt me." Me, hurt Clary, even the thought made me want to vomit. I could never hurt her, I loved her. So I leaned in to comfort her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She jerked back, and screamed. Why was she screaming? My blood was now boiling, what happened to my girl?

"Clary its okay it's me," then I added "Jace." She whimpered, and then mumbled something which I could quite hear, but I managed to pick up little bits.

"…kill me…I don't deserve to live." This upset me. What does she mean she doesn't deserve to live? She was the kindest, strongest most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Shhh, Clary don't even think that for a second. Listen I'm going to take this away from you okay," I said motioning to her hand with the broken bottle. She looked shockingly at her hand, like she hadn't known she was holding it, dropped it, and then started to cry. I wanted nothing more to hold her, but I didn't want to see her afraid of me and for her to flinch from my touch.

"Clary listen I'm going to pick you up and take you to the institute, everything's going to be okay." She nodded and I scooped her up and started towards the institute, the whole way trying to calm her.

I entered the institute and took in the concern that on donned everyone's face. Before anyone could speak, I started taking control of the situation. I knew Clary, and I knew she would hate everyone's prying glance, and there concern for her welfare. "Magnus, Alex there's a body in the alley, get rid of it and any evidence that someone died there." They nodded and exited not even questioning me. "Izzy make some tea or coffee or something…just please make it edible." Then I snapped at Simon, "Where's Luke and Jocelyn?"

"Ugh, t-they went on a trip to Idris, and they can't be reached for at least another month."

"Fuck." I mumbled, "Then go help Izzy." I turned not even going to take a backward glance at him. I took her upstairs into our room and in our bathroom. I turned on the water and set it up for a bath. Clary loved taking bathes. When it was warm enough, I placed her into the water, which was quite a task when she was hanging on to my shirt for dear life. I helped her wash up, trying to remove most of the dirt from her body and later realized that they were bruises and cuts. Most of her face was banged up and her right eye looked almost swollen shut. I tensed, someone hurt her, I needed to know what happened. Tomorrow I would ask her. I then pulled her out, put her in the first pjs I could find and layed her in the bed.

There was a knock on the door and Izzy slowly appeared holding a cup of tea. I handed it to Clary who took a sip and set it on the night stand. She looked like she was in a daze, like she did not understand what was happening.

Izzy was about to leave when I stopped her and said, "Tell everyone there's a meeting in the library tomorrow…after Clary wakes up." She nodded and then left.

"Clary," I said in the softest voice I could manage, "tomorrow I want you to tell us exactly what happened, okay." She nodded and slowly drifted to sleep.

Clary POV

I opened my eyes, awaking from the nightmare that I just lived. Jace was asleep on the chair next to the bed, and when I turned to the clock it read 6:45.

"…tomorrow I want you to tell us exactly what happened, okay." He wanted me to tell him what happened. Would he be disgusted with me, would he leave me? I didn't want to tell him but I knew I had to.

"**My fear of how people will react woke me at 6:45 in the morning, like a Parris Island drill sergeant, screaming: Are you insane? Why are you taking this risk? It isn't easy to tell, either. It scares me to tell it, and it scares me even more to think of the reaction to it. I blamed myself. I chastised myself for being late, for being stupid. I was ashamed, too. My shame was not about the sexual nature of the crime. It was about how I saw myself. I was ashamed of trusting this stranger, when I'm supposed to be a skeptical and observant reporter, and of not fighting back. I was ashamed of being a victim when I wanted to see myself as a strong, independent woman."**

I guess I made some noise because Jace jerked awake and came immediately to my side.

"It's okay Clary. I'm here." He started rubbing circles on my arm, this usually calmed me, but not now. He looked sad and tired, there was a deep purple circle that lined the under circles of his eyes. Dam he still made them look good.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and grab something to eat, then we can go to go to the library and you can tell us what happened." I nodded, unsure of my voice.

He helped me stand and looped one arm around me which I used it as support. My thighs and under area hurt making it hard to walk, which didn't go unnoticed by Jace. This man was not gentle and nice when he took me, not like Jace. What was Jace going to think?

We entered the kitchen and in there was a tired Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alex, even church decided to show up. On the table was what looked like, a gourmet breakfast? I pushed myself away from Jace and waddled to a seat, grabbed one of the coffee cups and stirred the contents around inside. They all looked like they stayed up all night and looked like shit, even Izzy. Jace sat in the seat next to me and grabbed two doughnuts and placed one on my plat.

"Eat something love, it will make you feel better." At that moment two things flashed in my mind first was, if a doughnut could make me feel better, then I was going to make myself obese from eating them all, and second was a more comical thing which made me giggle, then start balling out laughing. It was from "Text Message Breakup," on youtube where the grandma kept saying, "Have some whiskey, it will make you feel better." They all looked quizzically at me but I could see Jace's eyes light up a little at seeing me not so sad.

I began to pick at the doughnut, but then leaned back in the chair. They were all looking at me, staring me down. I knew what they wanted to know and even though a major part of me was telling me to lie, I began to tell them what happened.

"I was upset when leaving Simons, and I wanted to get home as soon as possible so I took the short cut; even though I knew that it wasn't safe." I glanced at Jace quickly trying to read his face, but he was wearing a mask that I could not decipher. "I forgot my weapons at home too, and I was quickly realizing that I should have gone the other way. But I was almost to the institute and I didn't want to call anyone because I knew you would all be mad at me." Before anyone could object to the last statement, which they all looked about to do, I continued.

"Then I saw a man in the alley. He was maybe about twenty; he looked like he belonged to the streets. Tattoos covering his arms, not marks I noticed, he was a mundane. This man was a brollic man and looked like he could easily lift two hundred pounds like they were down pillows. He started calling to me and came up to me, saying things, I don't really remember exactly what though. I wasn't really paying attention; I just wanted to go home. Then he came up to me and started pushing himself on me."

"**I wanted to scream. I tried to scream. But my throat closed around the sound. It came out strangled, a hoarse, "No." **

**"Be quiet," he said. **

**I felt metal on my neck. He had a knife. **

**"Please don't do this," I said. "Do you want money? Do you want my purse? Take anything you want, but please don't hurt me." **

**"Now, just be quiet," he whispered, as if calming a child. **

**He pushed me behind the scrim,..then against the concrete wall, his hand to my mouth. He showed me the knife. It wasn't a knife; it was half of a pair of long, pointed utility scissors, a makeshift dagger. **

**"Now, I can kill you," he said. "But I won't kill you if you do what I say." **

**He took his hand from my mouth and started unbuttoning my blouse. **

**He kept unbuttoning. **

**I was shaking, hard, but no tears came. I was too terrified to cry.**

**I thought of something that might stop him. "I'm having my period," I said.**

**"Be quiet." **

**He tore at the last button on my blouse, and as he removed it I saw drops of blood dotting the front. **

**Wait. My mind took a few seconds to catch up. **

**My blood? **

**I put my hand to my neck, where the dagger had been. It felt sticky. **

**I looked at my hand. A bright red smear. **

**Yes: My blood. **

**I looked down and saw more blood on my skirt. In that instant, everything came into sharp focus, as if someone had adjusted the lens on my fuzzy view of the world. **

**Now, I thought. Now is when it happens to me. **

**I was 17 years old, and this was the day I would die."**

"**I felt his hands on me. I felt the blade next to my neck, then next to my chest. I felt the scrape of the concrete wall on my bare back. **

**But that was my body. The rest of me had slipped away, and was up in the rafters, suspended - out of place, out of time. **

**From up above, I watched my body with a strange detachment. I didn't feel fear, or panic, or any of the other emotions I would expect. I knew I was watching myself, but at the same time I felt like I was watching someone else. Someone in a play. **

**For her, I felt - I guess the word is concern. And pity. **

**Down on the stage, the guy had pulled down my skirt and pantyhose and underwear. They puddled at my ankles. Then he started taking off his own clothes. He still had the scissors at my neck, so he was fumbling at his pants, trying to get them unzipped with one hand. **

**When they finally were down, he pushed me against the wall and tried to have sex with me, standing there. When that didn't work, he turned me around, my face to the wall. **

**That didn't work, either, so he pushed me down to my hands and knees. That worked. After a couple of minutes, he turned me over and pushed into me again. He moved fast, with a mechanical detachment. As he did, a gold cross hanging from his neck dangled in my face. "**

"**The rapist was having trouble. He kept turning me over, standing me up, pushing me to my knees. None of it seemed to satisfy him. **

**He kept kissing me, asking me if I liked what he was doing. **

**Why was he doing this? He was treating me like a girlfriend, like he thought we would be together after this."**

"After he was done he got up and pulled up his pants, he then started to hit me and kick me. I was still on the ground." Tears were falling freely from my face, and I took in the shock from everyone's eyes. "Then he slapped me and I thought, he's going to kill me. So I began moving my arms searching for anything that could help." My breath became labored and soon I was panting and crying, making my words hard to understand.

"I-I found a beer bottle and grabbed the mouth of it and shattered it against the wall, a-a-and when he came to hit me I stabbed him. There was blood everywhere, but he still wasn't dead so I-I stabbed him again with it and then he fell. I tried to stand up, but nothing was functioning in me. So I sat there. I killed him though. I killed a man, a mundane, he wasn't some demon that would disappear, and he died, because I killed him."

My voice was rising. I could have impaired him, maybe broke a few bones. He was drunk; m-maybe he didn't know what he was doing. I'm a shadow hunter for angel's sake this type of stuff isn't supposed to happen." I brought my knees to my chin and began to rock myself, and all I could say was "I killed a man," over and over again.

_Comment, Review._

_And if any of you guys have expierenced anything similar to this, Its not your fault and go see a doctor._

_The Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network (RAINN) provides a online thing that can be reached by phone at 800-656-HOPE. RAINN offers counseling, as well as other types of help to rape and sexual assault vitims._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated, please dont beat me with a stick. I have a beta yayayyay her user name is Golden-Iris158 and shes AMAZING and has also written her own stories for the mortal instruments so check it out. Also I have a link to her profile and stories on my profile. I hope you enjoy the story, review.**

"Clary," I looked up to see Jace moving his hand close to me, almost like one  
>would do if they were trying to pet an angry dog. "Clary it's not your fault."<br>_I killed a man, how is this not my fault, _I thought.

Instead of responding I shrugged off his arm and half-ran, half-stumbled to the room I shared with Jace. Just as I was about to open the door I turned and walked in a different direction.

Opening the door, I peered in. It was just as I remembered it to be. The walls'  
>were a dull white color; it was a small, but functional room. This was my<br>room when I first came to the Institute, when my mom had been abducted by my  
>father, Valentine.<p>

I stumbled towards the bed, and laid down in it. I nestled myself under the covers, repeating to myself, this was my fault.

Jace once told me that if you could repeat a word over and over again, it  
>would lose its meaning, but no matter how many times I repeated it, it still<br>felt the same.

Then I remembered something, of all the things Jace had ever said to me this  
>stuck with me. "Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa." My fault, my own fault, my most<br>grievous fault.

Silent tears glistened my cheeks, the salty moisture reaching my mouth. The  
>door opened suddenly and Jace entered, when he saw me he let out a breath of<br>relief.

"Clary I was looking for you for almost three hours." He strode up next to the  
>bed as graceful as a lion. Kicking his shoes off, he moved onto the bed and<br>reached for me, tucking me into him.

"Please Clary, don't scare me like that again."

I continued to cry, the tears now falling on his shirt, coating it with  
>moisture.<p>

"Shh, it's okay Clary. This wasn't your fault." I continued to cry and  
>registered that I was shaking. "Clary," he looked me in the eyes, and I saw<br>tears streaming down his face, "please, just tell me what to do, what to say,"  
>he begged.<p>

I didn't deserve him, so I pushed myself away from him cuddling up against  
>myself.<p>

"Why are you closing yourself off from me Clary?" His voice broke.

"I don't deserve you Jace."

His breath hitched, his arms wrapping around my body, pulling me in tight to  
>his embrace. My heart was saying me that I wanted him holding me, but my body didn't seem to get the memo. His hold on me was strong; I couldn't even flinch.<p>

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Clary. I wish you could see that, what I  
>wouldn't do for you to realize that." He paused, realizing I was squirming against his chest. He loosened his hold on me and continued, "Clary, this isn't your fault, I understand the problem, but please baby, let's work it out together."<p>

"Of course it's my fault, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa."

He looked angry, "Don't you dare think that, and you're throwing my words back  
>at me, this is different.''<p>

"You're right, its worse."

"Please, Clary, stop blaming yourself." And then he broke. Jace broke. The  
>indestructible Jace was breaking down. "Please Clary, please." He begged.<p>

If it was possible, I would say that at this moment my heart shattered. Jace  
>was hurting, and I was the one hurting him. I didn't know what to do.<p>

He moved closer to me, so that I could feel his hot breath on my face. I could see each tear form in his eyes, and fall. He looked at me, like I was some sort of fragile experiment.

And then he moved even closer. His lips where on mine, but I felt nothing, I was numb. I pushed Jace, trying to get him off me slamming his chest, when he realized what I was doing he jumped off me, whispering _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_, over and over again. I registered that I was shaking and crying my breath coming out fast, like I was hyperventilating. None of that mattered, I felt nauseous and ran to bathroom, and hurled myself in front of the toilet. I felt my stomach turn, and started gagging, but because my stomach had nothing in it, I just started dry heaving.

When my stomach finally settled, I thought about what just happened. I felt dirty, ruined, crushed, degraded and battered. I got up and closed and locked the door to the bathroom before Jace or anyone could interrupt. I turned on the shower water so that it was scalding hot. Taking off the clothes I was wearing, I sat myself down on the floor of the shower, letting the scorching water touch my skin, and then I began to scrub my skin, trying to remove the filth I felt I carried on me.

I let my tears mix with the water, after my whole body hurt from scrubbing so hard, I got up, turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I avoided any contact with the mirror; I didn't want to see my face or my body.

I half ran half stumbled to our bedroom, peeking in to make sure it was empty. I went inside and changed into basketball shorts I found lying around and an over sized t-shirt. Putting my hair up, I headed towards the training room.

This room was empty too, which was unusual. Closing the door behind me, I grabbed a stele from one of the tables holding some daggers, and put a lock rune on the door. And then drew one on me causing any of the stiffness or soreness leave my body. I threw myself on one of the punching bags. Everything I felt I took out on the punching bag. Sweat poured from my body, but I continued, I never wanted to feel weak again.

**Enjoy, and review :P**


	5. Chapter 6

Hello everybody I know I have been mia for a really long time I just have so much on my plate at the moment, but I just finished a bunch of finals and so I have some more free time to write so I am working on my next chapters currently, thank you for being so patient with me. I will continue my stories, and thank you for all the support even when I took a bit of a break from writing. I hope you enjoy my next chapters.

Lots love

-Nicole/ coco22201


End file.
